Through Bitter Times
by LaZeeWriter
Summary: He would always be there for her, and was glad to be especially now. (A much better version of the scene with Lucina when the avatar is married to her. Gods that bugged me so much.) Since I'm paranoid, rated T for a mention of swearing and killing. Angst, but it gets happy and fluffy later on. Cover is not mine.


**Heya everyone. I've been itching to write another Lucirobin one-shot, that and;**

 **"AAARRGGHHH WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE LIKE A DIMWIT!? GO AND HUG HER OH MY GOD"**

 **I'll leave it at that...**

* * *

"... ... ..."

Dull pools of dark brown gazed towards the sun that was setting over Plegia, brilliant light hues of red, orange, and yellow painting the horizon. His eyes blinked slowly, stinging a little bit when a small gust of wind swished through. It caused the grass beneath him to dance and the branches of the nearby trees to dip, their leaves whispering softly, before tilting back up.

He looked down towards the ground, bringing his hand up to his face. His other hand calmly went towards the one he was holding up, pinching the hem of the small piece of fabric that wrapped around his wrist. He remembered he bought the strange gloves two years ago, when he realized that the mark on the back of his hand meant more than just a sinister-looking symbol. It actually represented the Grimleal.

His fingers hesitantly slid the glove off, revealing the six purple eyes. He instantly felt his mind begin to ache sharply. After a few seconds of staring intensely at it, he grit his teeth together and instantly put his glove back on.

He didn't notice the steps that were coming towards him, his eyes still focusing on the ground out of shame and utter guilt of what he had done. True, he had been forced to do it, but it was _still his fault-_

"Beg pardon, Benoni. Might I have a word?" The tactician's thoughts were instantly put down- at least, for now. The voice of the woman he had come to care about the most immediately got his attention, his head facing back up as his body turned towards her.

"...Lucina. What is it?" he said softly. She looked down for a moment, before oddly hesitatingly making eye contact with him again.

"It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he..." The female lord paused for a moment, before quietly speaking her next word. "...died." She could've sworn that he flinched.

"I see..." he murmured. She put on a small fake smile. Even if it was fake...it would be the last one her own husband would see.

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen." She almost choked up several times when she spoke. Lucina's breath almost hitched when those beautiful seemingly chocolate eyes became molten, his lips creeping up into a warm grin.

"I understand. You love him. ...We all do," the tactician responded, his voice gentle and soothing. She had to do it now, before she faltered and her legs gave in.

"Benoni, I... Please, forgive me..." she said quietly. She saw him raise an eyebrow in that way he always would when he was about to ask something or was concerned, as his mouth moved, about to say something. She clenched her jaw tightly, before swiftly unsheathing her blade, Parallel Falchion, pointing it at the man that returned her love so dearly. Almost as soon as the sound of the metal weapon leaving its sheath rang out, he took a step back, his body freezing.

"Lucina!?" His wide eyes stared at her, confused and terrified. His mouth hung open, as if he were about to say, _"_ _why?"_ Her emotions and mind were already screaming and crying out, demanding her to stop, begging and whispering to her that it wasn't too late to put down her sword. But she couldn't. She couldn't let that dark, terrible future come to pass. Not again. She quietly took in a deep breath through her nose, preparing herself for the cruel words she would have to utter.

"Stay back, Benoni!" the time-travelling princess shouted. To convince herself further that she would do this, she put up a sullen expression, blue orbs becoming hostile and sharp, eyebrows furrowing, and the corners of her lips forcing themselves to turn down. "I have no choice. I must kill you," she said, her tone cold and harsh. He instantly reacted.

"What?! What madness is this?!" Benoni yelled. Her heart wrenched. She felt her composure slowly crumbling down. _No, no, no, please. I can't...I can't stop now...! F-for the sake of the future...I..._ She didn't want to continue. She hated how utterly _betrayed_ and pained he looked, and just wanted to apologize so badly. And because of those feelings beginning to overwhelm her- even though it was just for a moment, she faltered. Her expression turned hurt as she spoke- for her first sentence, anyway.

"In my future, you... You are my father's murderer." She was quickly able to recover, thankfully. But that just made her feel even worse. He furiously shook his head, gritting his teeth together as his eyebrows furrowed.

"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" His voice was almost desperate, as his eyes frantically searched hers, begging her to not do this. Lucina bit her lower lip, desperately trying to keep herself from choking up, as her throat felt as if it was being constricted.

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend." _No! It's a mistake, it can't be him!_ A voice in the back of her head cried. "Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubt it could be so... But today's events make it clear." Her face became even crueler. "You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..." It was then that she realized, Benoni's face...he was no longer frowning. In fact, he seemed...ominously calm. He opened his mouth again, but this time, he didn't shout. He didn't yell.

"Lucina, wait." However, before he could finish whatever he was going to say, she spoke again, her tone consistently stern.

"If my father is right, then we can challenge our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made." Her shoulders tensed up, and her voice accidentally cracked. "I am sorry, Benoni! I know this is murder, I... I know that..." She now frowned, wisps of misery in her eyes.

When Benoni spoke again, he began to raise his arm slowly. "Lucina, you don't have to-" She immediately cut him off. She had let this go on too far. Any longer, and...she would lose her will to do what she had to.

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless." She cried out, re-straightening her weapon towards him. Waiting for his decision, she anxiously observed his movements and face. But what deeply concerned her, was that...his expressions. She had slightly noticed it, but...it almost seemed as if he was getting more and more emotionless. But now, a look of absolute misery rested upon his being. His head tilted down towards the ground, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. _...Why...why aren't you saying anything...!? Please...speak already...!_ After a torturous amount of seconds passed that seemed to be hours, he looked up again.

"... ..." He showed her a warm smile. "Very well. My life is yours... It always has been." She almost gasped, her eyes widening. In a few moments, she composed herself- or at least, did her best to.

"D-don't look at me like that! I love you! ...Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" she cried.

But he just kept smiling, speaking softly. "I would give my life for Chrom. ...And for you."

"... ..." She said nothing back, beginning to whimper.

He took that as a chance to continue. As much as he wanted to just take her into his arms...he knew, that if he did, she would lose all of her resolve. "Just...promise me you'll find someone else who cares for you. Promise you won't be alone..." He stopped smiling, but it was because he needed her to know how honest and serious he was about what he would say next. "I want you to be happy, Lucina. That's all I've ever wanted."

She began to shake her head, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision. "N-no... Ah gods, no..." she murmured quietly to herself.

They both were silent for a moment, before her husband spoke once again. "...I'm ready now. Do what you must."

Her hands clenched the hilt of her sword so tight, that her knuckles were turning white and her palms began to feel numb. She pointed the divine blade toward the ground. "I... I must..."

"... ..."

And that's when she collapsed both physically and mentally, cursing herself. Her blade dropped from her hand, now laying forgotten on the ground. "I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry, Benoni. I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me!" she cried, her eyes squeezing shut tightly as tears endlessly streamed down her cheeks. Immediately, the tactician ran towards her, his boots stomping against the ground. He stopped as soon as he was right in front of her, bent down swiftly, and scooped her up into his arms, sitting down on the ground with her wrapped in his protective embrace as she kept wailing, repeatedly apologizing over and over again.

One of his hands slid up to her head, his fingers lovingly weaving through her hair. He whispered softly, "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay...it's not your fault...you're all right...shhh..." His cheek nuzzled up against the side of her head, letting her bury her face into his shoulder.

Somewhere, behind a boulder, Chrom stood, smiling sadly. _Thank you, Benoni...for being so relentlessly kind and forgiving with my daughter._

The captain of the Shepherds and exalt of Ylisse began to walk away shortly after that thought.

Back with Benoni and Lucina, the man still continued to hold his wife, and would as long as it took until she no longer sobbed. _Lucina...you've been through so much. You never deserved all of this pain...so I'm glad...I'm able to be here for you now, especially during this moment...everything's going to be fine. I promise that, and I'll see through it to the end...that everyone gets the happy ending that they all deserve._

* * *

 **I am SO satisfied now. Well...look forward to the sequel of this. That's right, I am writing a SEQUEL. And even better...it shall be even more angsty than this! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Update: I paragraphed out more words and fixed the different dialogues so they were separate. Oopsies, I'm a bit known for forgetting to do that now, aren't I? Anyways, a big thank you to defog2000 again!**


End file.
